Worst Sleepover Ever
by XxEmberRosexX
Summary: Why did we stay up all night watching Twilight? Why did that man come in a murder my best friend Lily and I? Why were we separated when we were transported into Twilight? Now I have to survive the Volturi, while Lily has to cope with vegetarian vampires, and imprints. On top of things, we get powers we don't even understand. How will we find each other? Why is Alec so nice to me?
1. That Didn't Just Happen

**EmberRose: New story! Yay! Starts after Breaking Dawn.**

**Disclaimer: XxEmberRosexX doesn't own Twilight.**

"Not again." I groaned putting my head in my hands. "We've had this marathon before! Like a million times before!"

"One more time! For me! You know you like it, Gwen!" Lily said, putting the disk into the DVD player anyway.

"The books are better." I sighed in defeat. Sleepovers with my parents away automatically include two things. My best friend Lily Smith, and, obviously, Twilight. There's nothing wrong with two sixteen year olds watching Twilight on a Friday night! We're just...lonely. I looked absentmindedly out of the window at the darkening sky. Thunder rumbled over our roof, and a few small flashes of lightning struck across the sky.

"Diffidently. The last movie was pretty good." She pointed out as the words 'Twilight' spread out across our screen.

"Your right for that one." I agreed, sitting back on the couch and curling up in my blanket. "Push play."

"Yes!" She cried in triumph plopping down next to me with a wide grin. As the movie started to play, Lilly and I started to point out flaws, and bad acting. We laughed loudly, and made fun of many things as our marathon continued. Before we knew it, 'A Thousand Years' was playing and the credits were rolling across the screen. I yawned and checked my phone. 11:45.

"Lily." I mumbled, shoving the brunette's shoulder.

"Yeah." She muttered, stirring slightly.

"Let's go to bed." I grumbled, standing up and stretching. Suddenly a flash of lightning flashed across the sky, and with a boom my front door burst open. Footsteps stomped into the hallway. As I dove for the light switch, the dark figure of a man strutted calmly into our living room. I flicked on the light in panic, and a man looked to be about thirty or forty stood in front of Lily with a wicked looking knife in his hands.

"What do you want?" Lily demanded, her golden brown eyes flashing dangerously. Her long arms and legs, slightly rounded from muscles tightened, anticipating a fight.

"A place to stay. And here looks perfect." He said, sitting on our couch and putting his feet up on the coffee table. He gave a shrug. "Escapee from the local prison. You know how it is."

"My parents are upstairs. They'll come down and kick your ass if we scream." I threatened, twisting my red curls that were in a ponytail nervously. The man laughed at me.

"I know your parents are away from tonight. I've done some surveillance." He chuckled darkly, looking at my body up and down. "I let you enjoy your movie. A last gift."

"No." I breathed in horror, taking a step back. He was going to kill us. He smiled wildly.

"Yup!" He stated cheerfully. Lily took a few hesitant steps away from him, glaring the whole way. I looked at her. Tall and beautiful, with exotic features. Dark brown hair that had just enough waves, and honey colored eyes that had a certain pride inside of them. I wouldn't let her die. I cautiously stepped forward as the man stood up and stretched. The knife glinted as another crack of lightning brightened the house. Everyone was momentarily blinded as I flicked the light off with the tips of my fingers, and flung my small body at the man. The shattering of glass resounded through the room, and a terrible pain adorned my back. I guessed that the man threw me into my parent's glass figurine collection. They weren't going to be happy about that when they got home. Shards of glass cut into my skin, and I heard Lily give a cry of outrage. Moments later, the lights were flicked back on, and Lily was being manhandled by the wicked male. I groggily stood up, and ran at the man. I shoved Lily out of his grasp with all the strength left in my body. I grinned triumphantly as Lily stumbled back over the couch, disappearing for a few moments. The man smiled sweetly at me before thrusting his hand forward.

"Gwen! No!" Lily screamed as the sliver dagger pierced my stomach. In a strange daze, I looked down at the blood staining the front of my black halter top. It seemed as if the world was in slow motion as my body fell and hit the ground with a thump. The pain should have kept the world in focus, should have kept me awake, but it just pushed me farther into the abyss of numbness. "Gwen! Don't die! Please!"

"Quiet! It'll be your turn soon enough." The man snarled, and another wave a pain hit me as he yanked the knife out of my stomach. I let out a slight moan, instinctively trying to hold my stomach, but being unable to. It was like dead weights had been tied to my whole body, making me unable to move.

"Gwendolyn! Please!" Lily sobbed, suddenly by my side, shaking my shoulders. My milky brown eyes met her honey colored ones, and I smiled slightly.

"Goodnight, Sorella." I slurred, letting my head fall back.

"Yes. Say goodnight." The man laughed, and suddenly wetness covered me. Lily's body fell on top of mine, her chest barley moving. Then, all at once, sirens and flashing lights filled the street. The man looked out the window in anger and horror. "Damn! How did they find me?"

"Alarm system, stupid." Lily coughed against my stomach. The man didn't answer, but ran as fast as his legs could take him out the back door.

"Police! Freeze!" Somebody yelled, and the room was filled with loud bangs.

"I'm scared, Lills." I whispered, closing my eyes.

"Don't be. I'm here. And I kick anything that tries to hurt you's ass." She mumbled, sighing.

"We both see how that turned out." I wheezed, finding it harder to breath. "G'night Sorella."

"Night, hermona." She breathed, and suddenly the room was filled with people.

"Stay with me, honey." A woman said, holding my face. "Get me that ambulance."

"Right away." Someone else said. I closed my eyes and let myself sink deeper and deeper. I wasn't in the room anymore. I was floating in darkness with three doors in front of me. One was white, one was brown, and one was gold. I looked at the golden one, and went to it, going into the gold light.

* * *

An aching back. That is what I received when I opened my eyes again. The musical sound of running water was right beside me. I lay down on cold brick, my cheek pressed against it. I slowly sat up and observed my surroundings. It was dark though with a few streetlights not making it pitch black. A large clock tower in front of me tolled midnight. I stood on shaky legs, almost falling into the fountain I woke up by in the process. I stumbled over to a nearby shop window and observed myself in the reflection. I still wore the dark shorts and black halter top I did when I was in my house. I cursed myself for not wearing socks or slippers while we watched the movie, but hey. I have wearing-socks-while-relaxing issues. My red curls fell out of my ponytail, and my chocolate colored eyes looked tired and weary. Dried blood covered my arms and legs, adorning cuts. I shakily lifted up my shirt to my chest and looked in horror at the clean red cut where I got stabbed. It didn't bleed, but it was still there. Long story short, I looked like death. I turned away from the window in terror.

I felt so different. My vision felt twenty times better. I could see dust particles in the air, see the detail in the bricks on the road. My brain felt different as well. Knowledge filled my mind, making me wiser than I had been in the last sixteen years. I felt like I could understand math better if I was sat down with a test, and I remembered everything that had happened since I got here with crystal clarity. Usually when (and if) I remember something, it is blurry and out of focus. And I could smell. Oh! I could smell! The flowers in the boxes hanging from the houses, the water running into the fountain base, everything that had a smell I could smell! It terrified my.

"Hello?" I called out, tears choking me. "Lily? Lily!"

"Who are you, Halfling?" A bored voice drawled from the shadows behind me. I spun around.

"Whose there?" I squeaked unnecessarily because I could see the two people with my new vision. The boy and girl stepped from the shadows. "Why did you call me a Halfling?"

"Your half vampire are you not?" The blond girl asked impatiently. She looked like Jane, from the Twilight movies. I stumbled back when I saw their vibrant red eyes.

"Your wearing contacts." I said stupidly, not processing what she asked. "Your eyes aren't really red."

"What are you blabbering about?" The boy snapped, rolling his eyes. They must be contacts. Nobody's eyes are red.

"Vampires aren't real." I cried, clutching my head falling back against the fountain. "That's just in the book series. There is no Edward, or Bella, or Volturi!"

"She knows about us, and the Cullens." The boy mumbled. He must be Alec then. "Are the Cullens making more half breeds?"

"This is a joke." I laughed hysterically. "A dream. A set up. I never got stabbed. I must have fell asleep during the movie."

"Alec. Let's take her to Aro before she wakes up the humans." The fake Jane sighed, shaking her head.

"No! This isn't real! Go away." I screamed, making the supposed vampires flinch. Lights turned on, and suddenly I was in Alec's arms as they ran at top speed across the city. "Stop! Put me down! I want to go home! You aren't even real!"

"It's alright." He breathed in my ear, and suddenly I was numb. I couldn't feel anything. It was like dying again. I tried to scream and thrash, but found my body dead weighted. Then I could feel again. I was laying on the cold floor in a round room. I slowly sat up and looked in amazement at the three men sitting on three thrones at the head of the room. I snapped my head behind me to see a set of heavy wooden doors with 'vampires' guarding it.

"This isn't real." I breathed again, clutching my knees to my chest.

"I can assure you, my dear." The man who was suppose to be Aro said, smiling widely at me. "This is very real."


	2. Forks and Spoons

**EmberRose: Chapter two! Please review! I love your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: XxEmberRosexX doesn't own Twilight.**

**Lily**

"Gwen." I moaned, rolling over. I suddenly sat up strait, heaving in breaths. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes, sitting there for a few moments, dumbstruck. I was in a forest. How the hell did I end up in a forest? Honestly! I sighed, and examined my arms in legs. I froze in shock when I saw the healing cuts on my arms and legs. I watched I amazement as they slowly grew smaller and smaller until they were gone completely. I shakily touched my throat, feeling a puckered red line across it. I stood with amazing speed, shocking myself. Then what happened suddenly came back to me, hitting me like a brick to the face. I took in a breath of horror, and spun around in a circle. "Gwen! Gwen, where are you?"

I didn't get any response though. I kept calling my best friend's name, running fearlessly through the forest. If anything wanted to try to kill me, I would seriously kill whatever it was. I was tired of being attacked. Anger rippled through me, burning at my limbs. Red clouded my vision for a few moments, making me unable to see. I tripped over an upturned root in the ground, and curled into a ball. I let out an agonized scream, clutching my body as fire burned at my limbs. As soon as the pain came, it went away. I lay on the ground breathing heavily, before standing again. I looked around in confusion, seeing the world from a different angle. My vision was super clear, and I could smell the moss coating the nearby trees. I shook my head, finding it heavier than usual. Looking cautiously at my feet, I gave a shocked yelp. I yelped because I couldn't talk. I couldn't talk because I had paws. I had paws because I was a giant wolf.

'Who's there?' Somebody asked in my head. I gave another shocked yelp and started running in a random direction.

'Why are you in my head?' I screamed, running into trees and stumbling around.

'It's another girl.' Someone else sighed.

'Not one I recognize.' Another person put in.

'Get out of my head!' I shrieked mentally.

'Calm down.' The first voice commanded. 'Your fine. It's alright.'

'What are you talking about?' I yelled in my mind. 'I'm a wolf! I'm having a conversation with a voice inside my head! I'm insane!'

'Let me explain. My name is Jacob. I'm the Alpha of this pack.'

'What bloody pack? You sound like your from Twilight or something!'

'What's Twilight?'

'Your all insane!' I cried in my mind, crashing into a tree. Suddenly multiple colored wolves surrounded me, making me pause and whimper.

'Let me explain.' Jacob spoke mentally. I slowly calmed down and let Jacob talk to me, explaining wolves, and vampires. But I already knew these things, because I've read Twilight. I got some questions about what Twilight was, then realized that I should probably block my memories of reading Twilight. I don't know how far they are.

"Jake!" A sweet voice called. I looked to see a small girl who looked to be around twelve ran (more like danced) into the clearing that I made. She looked around at the fallen trees, then at me, and finally smiled. She turned back to Jacob. "Dad and Mom want you. Something about the Volturi. They found a half vampire and want to know if it's ours."

'Go back to LaPush, guys." Jake commanded, running away to faze. For some reason, I felt very drawn to go the house. My paws acted on their own accord, walking silently after Jake and the girl. I was confused though. Didn't I have to follow that order? Well, apparently, some opposing force wants me to go this direction. I followed the duo swiftly and noiselessly, until they ended up at a giant white mansion. I sat on the tulips outside the window, oops, and looked in at the group of vampires looking at a note and picture. I was surprised when the smell of bleach hit me, making me gag, and then remembered that that's how vampires smell to shape shifters. I heard their muted conversation, catching a few glances at a note and a picture. Jake walked into the room with the girl, who I presume is Nessie, and looked at the note and picture. After a few moments, his head snapped to the side, and he bore his eyes into mine. I gave what might have been a sheepish grin before standing up and shrugging my huge shoulders. My eyes drifted to the picture that Jake held in one hand. It was a girl laying on a bed, mostly covered by sheets. She had coppery red curls that were carelessly splayed around her, and delicate pale skin. Round face, with baby pink lips, and under her closed eyelids would be sweet chocolate colored eyes. I knew that because that's Gwen. _My_ Gwen.

"What are you doing here?" Jake demanded coming outside with the rest of his vampire posse. I gave him a deliberate, I'm-a-freaking-wolf-I-can't-talk-you-stupid-idiot look, before walking back into the trees. I focused all of my thoughts on Gwen, and how she needed me to be calm right now. A cool sensation rushed over me, and soon I was standing behind a tree with my head looking out at the Cullens. Naked.

"You wouldn't happen to have any clothes would you?" I asked with a tomato red blush rising to my face. The smallest girl, who I guessed was Alice, giggled before running back inside, then back out in a matter of seconds. She handed me a pair of denim shorts with a strapless black top, undergarments, which she thankfully kept hidden, and a pair of sandals. I wrinkled my nose slightly at the smell, but thanked her before putting them on hastily. I rolled my eyes at Alice's fashion obsession before walking back out to meet the in-laws. The bronze haired guy, Eddie my man, looked at me with confusion, making me realize with relief, that whatever brought us here was smart enough to block our minds from some things. "Uh, hi."

"What are you doing here?" Jake asked again, folding his arms over his chest. I mocked his stance.

"I know the girl in the picture." I said, gesturing to the picture that was still in his hand. Jake gave me a extremely suspicious look.

"Who are you? A spy for the Volturi?" He growled, stepping forward in a threatening way.

"My name is Lily, and do I look like a spy? I just destroyed half of that forest trying to walk. Yes. I'm their most valued spy." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"How do you know her?" Esme asked gently. I looked at the picture again sadly.

"She's like my sister." I whispered, coughing back the tears gathering in my throat. "I miss her."


End file.
